


Leap Of Fate

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A time for everything and for everything a place<br/>Enter a world of a same time but in a different space</p><p>HOGWARTS AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Break The Curse Of This Earth: Gen 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774475) by [TsubaruKimimori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori). 



A trip to Diagon Alley was always fun and at the same time stressful, but when you had three kids and one of them was in their first year it was more stressful since first years needed a wand, their robes, their cauldron, their ingredients, and on top of all that their books.

That was exactly how Akira Monou felt today; August 31. With a daughter starting her first ever term at Hogwarts and his two sons starting another term, it was in a word a mess. It didn’t help matters that Kotori was afraid of the wandmaker and that Fuuma kept his face pressed against the Quidditch supply store. Then there was the oldest…wandering off to Flourish and Blotts as usual no doubt.

Finally getting his daughter her wand and reuniting with his oldest son carrying all the books he would need for his sixth year, he walked over to his middle child who was still outside the Quidditch store. “Fuuma, do you need more potions supplies?”

“Ummmmmm noo?”

“Don’t lie to me young man.”

“He barely used his set from last year because he avoids that class like the plague.”

“THANKS A LOT SEISHIROU!”

“Welcome. As school prefect it’s my job to report any wrongdoing, lies count as wrongdoings.”

Fuuma grumbled as his father all but dragged him inside. “Father I'm going to get new robes, mine are about 3 inches too short for me.”

“Go on and take Kotori with you, won’t you? So I can keep an eye on your brother in here?”

“Fine by me, we can get her robes too.”

A few minutes later, Kotori and her brother were inside Madam Malkin's robe shop getting their robes fitted to them. Seishirou went first as the only thing that had changed for him was his height.

When the witch approached Kotori she jumped. “Are you going to Hogwarts dear?”

“She is; this is my little sister, she's starting her first term tomorrow.”

Kotori relaxed as she got robes pinned on her while her brother examined a set of emerald green, silk dress robes.

“Those would look nice on you, you know?”

A smile eased its way onto the teen's lips. “I know all too well Subaru, they remind me of your eyes.”

“Since when do you come to Diagon Alley so late Sei-kun?”

“Well as this is my sister's first year, my father needed to take the whole day off from work since first years require more things as you well know. Why are you here so late?”

“Well my dad dropped off Kamui, and my grandmother decided to bring us all together.”

Seishirou snorted. “Where is the short ball of irritability?”

“With Hokuto getting their books.” Subaru happened to look up and noticed a shiny gold, lightning-shaped piece of metal hanging from the older teen's ear. “Did you get your ear pierced?”

“Yes as a matter of fact I did. Muggle men do it and I saw a few seventh years last year with them so I'm going to be just as edgy.”

“What about Quidditch?”

“It’ll be fine.”

At that moment Akira walked in with a disgruntled Fuuma in tow.

“Daddy look at my pretty new robes!”

“You look wonderful sweetie, where’s your brother?”

Kotori giggled pointing over to the dress robes where her brother and Subaru were now in a lip lock. “I can't wait until we get to Hogwarts! Now I'll have all year to tease them; with Hokuto's help of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leap of Fate is a WHAT IF spin off of Break The Curse Of This Earth. its more cracky and more humourus. think of it like Shoten or Horitsuba


End file.
